


Gambling For A Name

by orphan_account



Series: When The Despair Goes Away, Hope Sets In [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: life stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celestia Ludenberg never loses, Taeko Yasuhiro never wins.<br/>Celestia Ludenberg is all-around perfection, Taeko Yasuhiro has countless flaws.<br/>And I am Celestia Ludenberg. I, I am not Taeko Yasuhiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambling For A Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



You want to be more that just a character, fighting for her life in an endless sea. But you can't, because your name is Taeko Yasuhiro, and you are a poor girl living in the slums. And then the children all laugh at you, the rich people children, because you are nothing and they will make a mark in the world. Someday. Especially that Togami kid. He laughs, sneers, jeers at you, Taeko Yasuhiro, the stupid loser. Togami will make a mark in the world, and you know because he is rich.  
You are going to change that.  
All your savings are slipped into your little piggy bank that you love so much. It has a small hole at the bottom, and you are going to open it and run away with it one day. Not this day, maybe tomorrow, or the day after that. But someday, you will run away.  
Then, some people invite your dear daddy over to play some blackjack. You watch the game with hawk eyes. They pick out every single thing the people do, and one rich man calls you from the corner and tells everybody you are going to play. Everybody laughs except your father. He just nods and tell you to go for it.  
So you play and you play and your father goes to sit in a corner and soon they begin betting with real money. You take home the jackpot, five thousand, but your dad has fallen asleep and so you hide three thousand in a pocket, then give him the two thousand. The three thousand goes into your piggy bank.  
Months later, you run away. Your dear darling daddy is dead, dead because of illness. Your mom gets another man two days later and you feel insulted, so insulted because your mom isn't respecting your daddy. So you take a photo of the three of you and you rip mom out of it, then tear that part into a thousand shreds. Then you take a picture of you and daddy, just the two of you, and put it into a duffel bag you bought with some spare coins. Your piggy bank goes in too, and some of mom's stuff.  
You catch the next flight to Las Vegas with a stolen passport from mom's drawer and two thousand, all there is from your mom's new boyfriend's wallet. Yeah, he'll throw a fit, but they will never find you anyway.  
The plane lands and you stumble out onto American soil. A casino named House of Riches stands nearby. Perfect. So perfect. You head to the blackjack table and as you play, you never lose. People smile at you, say how good you are. Millions are taken from the House of Riches and people say the House of Riches had all it's riches taken by you.  
Somebody asks what your name is. You say those words that will change your identity, change your life.  
"My name is Celestia Ludenberg"  
This was how it all started.  
Your name is Celestia Ludenberg. You are Celestia Ludenberg.  
Your name is not Taeko Yasuhiro. You are not Taeko Yasuhiro.


End file.
